The Beginning
by whump-2-go
Summary: Steve is going to have some time before he gets to go back to work. And we all know that an idle Steve can get into all sorts of trouble. ;-) This is a continuation of "Enough To Make The Angels Weep". You really need to read that one first, or you will be totally lost. Really.


A/N: While we were finishing up the epilogue to "Enough to Make the Angels Weep", Sam and I kept thinking of things we would love to see in there. Since the epi was about to become longer than all the other chapters put together, we decided we HAD to wind it down.

But we had all these cool ideas we hadn't used. And finally, Sam admitted, "I'm just not ready to let go of Steve and Mick yet." I knew how she felt. Mick had really grown on me.

Steve is going to have some time before he gets to go back to work. And we all know that an idle Steve can get into all sorts of trouble, so we thought we would try to keep him busy. We hope you enjoy this glimpse into what Steve and Mick are up to!

…Cokie

A/N: As the title says this is just "The Beginning". The real story is still in the works. I think Cokie did a good job preparing the field for Mick and Steve, so to speak. This is her chapter with me just putting in my two cents here and there.

Head over to our blog if you want to catch the ads for the new story, coming in the next couple of days.

Cokie's right, you know, I'm not done with Mick or Steve in this universe. I have come to fall in love with them. I hope you will enjoy what we came up with. And don't think a busy Steve can't get in trouble as well. ;-)

Thanks for your patience. …Sam

* * *

_**The Beginning…**_

Steve heard the sigh from across the room right before he saw the laptop sail across the desk. A mumbled "Shit" was released before Mick grabbed the computer as it teetered half-way off the corner.

"You OK over there?"

"Just peachy," came the growled answer from Mick as he reigned in the computer.

"That much is obvious," Steve replied from his bed. He shut down his own computer and leaned back against the pillows. Working from the bed while wearing the back brace was tiring and he needed to shut down shop for the night and try to relax. Thankfully, after surgery and receiving pain medication that actually worked, Steve was on his road to recovery.

Little did he know two weeks ago when he had managed to save both his and Mick's lives in the fire… breaking his unhealed back in the process… that his actions that night were probably the best thing that could have happened to him. Emergency surgery had stabilized his spine and at the same time had given him more feeling in his legs. Doctors were calling his recovery quite miraculous. Steve snorted, thinking about his therapists' enthusiasm, something he was still a little weary about. He had a positive attitude, but he was also a realist.

When Mick continued to sit at the desk, still brooding, Steve tried again. "Come on, tell me what's going on," he urged his new friend, as he put the laptop onto the night stand next to his bed.

Mick sighed again but finally turned his chair around to face Steve. "I don't know what to do," he finally admitted, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. "I mean, I get out of here next week." He nodded his head toward the computer. "And the job market isn't very friendly to a guy like me. We've got some savings and Jamie's got a good job, but I need to get up off my kiester, so to speak, and become productive again. I haven't worked in over a year."

"Huh," Steve commented, realizing Mick's frustration over the situation. "What's your background? I remember you said you were a civil engineer?"

"Yeah, I've got a dual degree in engineering and business; but I loved working outdoors with the government. The thought of being inside at a desk all day long working 9 to 5 scares the shit outta me. I know I'll go insane. I mean, you've seen me in here on days I can't get outside."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Steve agreed, knowing all too well the effects of staring at the same walls day after day. He also shared the worry of what he would do without his job, knowing that it could also be a thing of the past. "So, what would you love to do?"

"Man, that's the problem. I can't do the things I love anymore."

"Says who?"

"Come on, man, look at me. Can you see the wheels of this thing getting bogged down in mud while I'm surveying a plot of land? I don't think I'd get the good jobs, do you?"

Steve gave him a slight smile. "Yeah, that could be a problem. Is there something you've always wanted to try? It isn't too late to go back to school. Or how about a job you have had and would like to try again?"

Mick thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Don't guess so." With a shrug, he added, "I put myself through college working at a small security firm. I liked that a lot. Back then, I had even entertained the thought of starting my own security company. Thought that would be a cool job."

"Then think about it again," Steve told him.

Mick shook his head and wheeled over to his bed. "Nah, that's too much work."

Steve was awakened a few hours later when a small, positioning pillow hit him in the shoulder. "Huh?" He jumped, opening his eyes.

"Hey, you awake?" Mick asked, grinning at him. He was in his chair, hovering next to Steve's bed, his laptop on a tray on the chair.

"Wha's wrong?" Steve mumbled, still trying to come awake.

"Nothing's wrong. What do you know about small business loans?"

Steve wiped his eyes and tried to get them to focus on the clock on the opposite wall. "It's 0300 hours," he said in surprise, looking at Mick. "Have you even gone to bed?"

"Nah, can't sleep," he admitted. "Been thinking about what you said. Now… business loans… know anything about them?"

"Ah… guess not," Steve told him, raising the head of his bed. "Why?"

"You got me to thinking. It would be awesome to own my own security company. That would be so cool. But I'd need a loan. For starters. I do have some money we've been saving from my Granddad's estate and I could use that… been keeping it for something big. And," he paused, thinking of his priorities, "I probably need to talk to Jamie, but I didn't want to wake her."

"Lucky her," Steve drily retorted with a loud yawn.

Mick looked at him with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, man, but I had to talk to someone."

"Military loan," Steve said.

"What?"

"You need to check out sites for military loans. That should be your first move, if you're serious about this… well, after talking to your wife," Steve added grinning.

"Yeah, that's what I need," Mick agreed. "Thanks, Steve. Now, what else?"

"Geez, you're really excited about this," Steve said as he pushed himself up in bed, groaning under his breath. After not moving around for a few hours he always felt sore and his back slightly hurt. Seeing his friend was still waiting for an answer Steve thought for a moment, then asked, "What kind of security are you interested in? There's anything from rent-a-cop at the mall to high level corporate and high-profile security details."

"Not the mall cops," Mick quickly ruled out. "More like security details, background checks, corporate level stuff."

"That's cool," Steve said with a nod. "You need to research what's already out there and find a niche to use…"

"I know one thing I want to do," Mick stated emphatically.

"What's that?"

"Who make the best security details?"

Steve glanced at his friend. "Those with experience. Former military and police officers. That one's a no-brainer."

"Exactly. I want to hire vets. And others, too, but I want veterans to know they have a place to work."

Steve nodded. "Good plan. I also know some officers who would love to pick up extra hours when they are off duty. And if you work events and such, you will need a lot of people."

"Good point," Mick agreed. "And how about…"

They continued to talk until the sun came up, only then deciding they needed to get a couple hours of sleep for the day ahead.

*H50*

Steve wheeled himself back through the doorway later that afternoon to find Mick and Jamie deep in conversation on the other side of the room. He slowed and then began to back out until Mick saw him.

"Hey, Steve! Get back in here. Listen to Jamie's idea." He turned his chair around to motion for his friend to come in.

Jamie turned from her seat on Mick's bed and smiled at Steve. "Sounds like you guys had a mega planning session last night."

"Yeah, something like that," Steve agreed, stopping his chair at the end of his bed.

"Listen to this, Steve. Go ahead, tell him, Hon," Mick excitedly urged his wife.

"Well, first, I think this business is a great idea," she said. "But I was wondering about extending it a bit. I've been thinking about quitting corporate law and branching out on my own. I would love to take on cases for veterans and maybe even some pro-bono work for those who need it. More like family law or something like that. I like to help people directly, you know?"

"That's a great idea," Steve told her.

"I told you so," Mick held up his hand to high-five his wife.

"We would just have to find a place large enough for the two offices and a waiting room. That might be the biggest challenge with the costs around here."

"If you are going to do any training, you would need a conference room large enough to hold your crew," Steve added. "I could ask Chin if he would be interested in helping set up all that stuff. He loves the geek side of things."

"That would be great," Mick replied. "I would need all the experts I can get."

"Hey, I did have one thought," Steve said.

"Yeah, go for it. I'm open for anything," Mick assured him. "Tell me."

"You said you had some money from your Granddad. I've got some money—"

"No! I will not take a loan from—"

"No, no, just hear me out. I'm not offering you a loan. I've got some money in savings from my tours overseas. When you are deployed for months at a time, you don't really have any reason to use it. But, I was wondering if maybe you could use a silent partner in this venture? You know, someone who could work behind the scenes, helping out where needed. Maybe coaching your people, or something. I mean…" he paused, not sure how to voice his own concerns. "Well, we know it's a long shot that I'll get back to my job on a full-time basis. And I don't know if I can handle staying in the office while my team is out there without me. Bottom line, I'll go nuts without something to do," Steve trailed off and looked at Mick.

Mick was silent, thinking about the proposition. He then looked up at Steve and shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Oh—"

Mick held up his hand. "Now, you hear me out. I don't need a 'silent' partner; one who only puts his hard-earned money into my endeavor. What I do need is a knowledgeable, talented and world-savvy person with a lot of connections to help me with this. Maybe someone like, oh, I don't know, a former SEAL or something like that. If you know of anyone that fits _**that**_ description, give him my number. I could use _**his**_ help."

The two men stared at each other for several seconds before Steve finally spoke.

"I might know someone who would be interested. He might want to talk it over with his girlfriend first."

"That," Jamie interrupted them, "sounds like a very wise man."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked Mick.

"Hell, yeah. Are you?" Mick countered. "It could work. I was trying to figure out how to ask you if you would be interested," Mick sheepishly admitted. "And I realize that when… I didn't say 'if', I said 'when' you get back to work, you won't be a part of the day-to-day stuff, but I'm gonna need your help to set all this up. I need you, Man."

"Let's make some plans," Steve replied.

"OK, guys, I am out of here. You two get busy." She leaned down and gave Mick a kiss. "I'm proud of you." Stopping by Steve, she kissed his cheek. "Both of you. Now, play nice and get the details down. I'll be excited to see what you come up with."

*H50*

A week and a day later, Mick was "pacing" in his wheelchair.

"Do you want to go find him?" Jamie asked him.

"No, he's still in therapy. I don't want to bother him, but he should have been back by now," Mick replied. "I can't leave without at least saying goodbye. I mean, I know it isn't goodbye, but I have to just say bye."

"I understand," Jamie told him with a smile. "Everything is in the car so we can be patient and wait until Steve returns."

"You got the laptop, right?" Mick asked. "It has all our ideas for the firm. And I put everything on a jump drive. Do you have that, too?"

"Yes, I have it," she said and patted her purse. "It's right here, relax. We won't lose any of your notes and ideas, I swear."

"Good," Mick said with a nod. "Because there's some damn good stuff in there. We have really worked hard this last week."

"I know you did. I'm really glad that Catherine is so on board with this, too."

"Yeah, she was really excited, wasn't she? And she immediately said she would help in any capacity she could. She and Steve both have excellent ideas."

"It's their job," Jamie replied still smiling.

"Hey, I was afraid I missed you," a voice said from the open door.

Mick turned around and looked… and then looked up to see Steve's smiling face. He was on crutches and had a brace on his left leg, but he was upright and moving slowly toward him.

"Damn," Mick said with a grin. "Who knew you were so tall?"

"Yeah," Steve grinned back and slowly sat on the bed. He glanced up at Ben who had followed with the wheelchair. "OK, you were right. I am tired."

"Yeah, but you walked all the way from therapy under your own power. That has to feel good," the therapist reminded him.

"Yeah, it does," Steve agreed. He was exhausted from the very slow walk to his room, but he felt really good. He turned to Mick. "So, are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, man, just waiting to tell you goodbye."

Steve held out his hand. "I can't say it's been fun, but thanks for being here, Mick. You helped make it bearable."

"Yeah, well, I gotta tell you… you haven't seen the last of me, Buddy. I'll be calling you soon for advice."

"You'd better. And be sure to check out that storefront on King near the palace. It might work really well for the office."

"You got it. And thank Cath again for the tip."

"Will do. Now get out of here. I need a nap."

"Yeah, you better rest up because when you get out of here, I'll have work for you."

"Already the slave driver," Steve grumbled.

He watched his friend wheel himself out of the room with a backward wave.

"See ya, Partner," Mick called to him.

Steve leaned back on the bed. No matter what did or didn't happen in the future, he knew his life would never be dull.

He had friends to make sure that would never happen.

*H50*


End file.
